Don't Go!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Alkaid is dying in Haseo's arms. She is becoming a Lost One. But a Savior appears, and destiny is changed...HaseoxAlkaid
1. ADIA, The Twin of AIDA

Alkaid was beginning to fade. Haseo's eyes widened as he recognized what was happening to her. _'She's becoming a lost one! NO! Not her too!' _He saw Alkaid smile as she began to slowly fade. "Sorry... Haseo..." Haseo screamed at the top of his lungs and slammed his hands into the ground, the data crackling with the intense pressure.

"No! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" He howled in agony. _'I cant do anything! I HATE THIS!' _He hugged the girl tight to him, as if he could prevent her from leaving. "Please don't go Alkaid! I'm _begging _you! If I lose you, I'll lose my mind!" Tears began to fall form his red eyes, falling on her face. "Please... I love you."

She managed a grin and spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "Idiot... I... know... I... love... you... to..." His eyes widened. _'She does?' _Then the reality of it hit him, and the tears poured down his face. Then the redhead spoke again and Haseo could barely hear her. "Don't... cry... boys... don't... cry...

That made the Adept Rogue lose it. "DAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIT!" He pleaded desperately sending short mails in every possible direction. And fate smiled on him. One of those mails reached an old friend...

--

Alkaid wasn't a lost one yet. That was only because Skeith had intervened. The Avatar felt his user's pain and was using all of his power to keep Alkaid from becoming a lost one. But it was draining him, and the 'Terror of Death' knew that he couldn't keep it up for much longer. _'User! You need to do something! I cannot hod her here for much longer, she is slipping from my grasp!'_

Haseo buried his face in his hands and wept. "No! It's not fair! I don't want to lose the one I love! Not again!" He remembered the terrible loneliness after Shino was PK'ed by tri-edge, and the void it had left in him. Despite the best efforts of Ovan and himself, they were unable to protect her.

Then he met Alkaid. It took awhile, but slowly he opened up to her, slowly she found her way into his heart and filled the void. Now he was going to lose her too.

_'No! I won't be able to bear that again! I'll go insane!_' Just then, he heard footsteps and then a hand was on his shoulder. The black rogue turned his head to see Ovan, and his eyes widened in shock. "Ovan?! What are you-

Ovan held up a hand. "There's no time! Haseo, tell me. Do you love her? I mean REALLY love her with every fiber of your being? Will you do ANYTHING to save her?" Haseo nodded, hope filling his red eyes. "I'd die for her."

Ovan sighed and the lockbox on his hand fell to the ground revealing a white hand. Haseo's eyes widened as Ovan quickly went on: "Then I have a way to save her. But it will have dire consequences for the two of you." Haseo turned to Alkaid, and the twin blade nodded. "I don't care. As long... as I'm with.. Haseo...

Skeith snarled and tightened his grip on her conciousness. _'Hurry! I'm losing her!' _Haseo turned his head and saw the look on Ovan's face. It was one of immeasurable sadness. "Haseo, listen. The consequence will be this. You will both be trapped in the WORLD. Just like me."

Haseo gasped. "What?!"

"You will still have everything that you do in the real world. Your real body will dissapear and exist here as "Haseo". The same goes for Alkaid. The two of you will live out the rest of your lives here, you will be able to feel this world. Exactly as you do in the real one. You will bleed, you will taste, you will love, you will have everything that this WORLD has to offer. Do you accept?"

Haseo nodded without hesatation as did Alkaid. Ovan sighed, and white bubbles of data appreared around his arm. Haseo hissed as he drew in a gasp of surprise. "AIDA?!" Ovan shook his head, a smile on his face. "No Haseo. This is it's twin. The pure, good version, what AIDA was meant to be. This is ADIA."

He placed his hands on Haseo and Alkaid. "Get ready." Haseo watched as the white bubles crept up over their bodies, and he began to white out. The last thing he heard was Ovan's voice. "Welcome to the World, again."


	2. Awakening

**Alkaid knows about Aida cause Haseo told her. DO NOT TELL ME OTHERWISE CAUSE IT. IS. MY. FIC!!) Oh and please review!**

Haseo opened his eyes and held his head in pain. _'Ow. What a headache.' _Then he remembered all of what had just happened, and he shot to his feet. He looked around and saw Ovan helping a dizzy Alkaid to her feet. Ovan smiled and steered the redhead towards Haseo. "It's okay, Haseo. It worked. She'll be fine."

She wobbled, off balance from his gentle shove. Haseo shot forward and caught the twin blade in his arms. Then he noticed that he could _actually feel _the touch of her soft skin against his armored hands. _'Ovan wasn't kidding. I can actually feel.' _Alkaid's eyes widened as she realized that she actaully felt the touch of his arms that were wrapped tightly around her, constricting her breath.

"Hey! I can't breathe!" Reluctantly, Haseo loosened his hold on her and stared down at her with tears in his red eyes. "Idiot! Don't you EVER do something like that again! I was so scared of losing you!" The twin blade smiled and nuzzled her head into his muscled chest and he rested his head on her shoulder, a look of pure happiness on his face.

Alkaid lifted her head grinned up at the former Terror of Death. "Don't worry Haseo, I ain't goin' anywhere." He nodded and gave her shaky grin before ruffling her red hair. "You better not. Or I'll kick your ass." Alkaid saw the moment and seized it. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling his head down till his face was few inches from hers.

Her brown eyes stared deeply into his crimson eyes. With a pale pink blush on her face, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in her first kiss. Their eyes widened as they felt the touch of the other's soft lips. Then they didn't car as they just enjoyed their kiss, their moment.

Ovan smiled and walked over to the two lovebirds, and neither of them noticed them until he tapped Haseo on the shoulder. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I have to finish filling the two of you in." He rested his back against the wall and crossed his arms, the white one glowing softly.

"As I said before, the two of you are stuck here, permanently. As am I. Allow me to demonstrate." He turned to the wall and slammed his fist into it. Then he turned back to the two and showed them that the glve on his hand was now torn. Their jaws dropped at this, and Ovan chuckled.

"See? You also can eat the food here, just like you would in the real world. He pulled out a candy bar and tossed it to Alkaid, who quickly devorued the choclate. Haseo and Ovan raised and eyebrow at this. She shot Haseo a glare and it was a staring contest. "

"WHAT?! I almost died, so I have a right to be hungry." Haseo kept staring and Ovan sat down, preparing himself for a looong wait, but Haseo ended the contest by grabbing Alkaid with an arm around the waist. The girl saw what he was up to and tried to break free.

"Haseo! Don't!" An evil smile crept over his face.

"Don't what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do!"

"Fine then." With his other hand, he began to tickle the redhead mercilessly. Alkaid managed to fight off the giggling fit for 5 seconds, but it soon became to much for her to bear. She closed her eyes and laughed as haseo used both hands to tickle her, and she couldn't get away. " Fine! I give!"

Haseo finally stopped, and Alkaid put her hands on her knees gasping for air. As soon as she caught her breath, she glared up at the rogue. "You cheated!" He grinned and shrugged. "All's fair in love and war. And this is love." She seethed for a second, but he had her. She couldn't counter his mental jab and she knew it as did he. "You suck."

He stuck out his tounge and took her hand. "I know. Now, lets go train for the semi-final." Alkaid's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, and she grinned, a hopeful look in her eyes as they walked towards the chaos gate.

"Super hot, super secret training?"

"You read my mind."

Before they went back to town, Haseo turned to face Ovan. "Hey, you coming?" The steam gunner shook his head. "No, I'm going to try and find out who's after Alkaid and you. I'll see you two at the semi-final." Haseo snapped of a mock salute and Ovan grinned as he adjusted his orange glasses with one hand and snapped off a salute of his own with the other.

Haseo and the redhead transported back to town, and Ovan immediately turned ot his right, a calm expression on his tan face. "Come out. Unless you'd rather die." There was a chuckle, and a woman with shrot red hair appeared. Ovan's eyes narrowed. "Bordeaux. Why am I not surprised?"

The woman snorted and drew her blade. "Scram, ya old geezer. Unless you want ataste of my 'fate'." Ovan grinned and his white arm glowed. "Attacking me woul be most unwise. Even if you do have that revolting AIDA." Bordeaux's narrowed. "How did you know?"

Ovan smirked and turned his back on her. As he walked up the stairs, his voice carried out behind him. "You better fight like you mean it against Haseo. Because when I tell him that you tried to kill Alkaid, he's going to be out for blood. _Your blood."_

Bordeaux screeched and tried to stab him in the back, but he turned and caught her barbed blade on one finger. Then he curled that finger, and the blade snapped in two. "It would appear that you need a new weapon. I suggest you get one that isn't so... pathetic. Like you."

With that, he left the member of Kestrel to screech in rage.

--

Haseo and Alkaid arrived in Dol Dona, hand in hand. Alkaid turned to her armored boyfriend and gave him a pout. "Can we grab some chow? I'm starving!" Haseo sighed, "Yeah, I wish I knew how. I could really go for some pizza- Just then the cheese covered bread appeared in his free hand.

Haseo and Alkaid did a double take at the sudden appearance of food. "Haseo, how did you do that?" The multi user shrugged and brought the slice to his mouth and sniffed it, making sure it was real. _'Hm, it smell real... _He looked over at Alkaid and saw the girl hungrily eyeing the pizza, a pleading look on her beautiful face.

Haseo grinned as a thought entered his head. He leaned up against the gates and pulled her forward. "Here, I'll share it with you." He tore a piece of long cheese off it and put one end in Alkaid's mouth and the other gooey end in his own. The two nibbled on the cheese, savoring it's taste as their chewing mouths grew closer.

Finally, their lips met, and the two enjoyed the taste of Pizza in each other's mouth. 30 seconds later, an email sprang up in front of their closed eyes, surprising them. Alkaid read the email and then closed it. "It's from Atoli. She wants to get some extra training in before the final."

Haseo nodded and finished off the slice of pizza as Alkaid spoke once more, her voice filled with excitement. "Still I can't believe we still get email. This rocks!" Haseo grinned and pulled her body up against his in another long kiss. "No, YOU rock." The twin blade placed her hands on her hips and gave him the arrogant smirk that he now loved so much.(He loves her. DEAL!) "I know. I'm the best, aren't I?"

Haseo grinned as they took off towards the chaos gate, trying to beat the other there first. Haseo grinned as Alkaid took the lead in the final stretch _'Oh no ya don't.'_ Then he simply used his scythe like a pole to spring over her head and take the win.

"I win." Alkaid was about to call him a cheater, but was interrupted when she saw Atoli log in. The twin blade immediatley walked over to the girl and aksed her what the area words were. Haseo raised an eyebrow, surprised that she wasn't braggin about having taken his heart instead of the harvest cleric.

_'Good. She knows that Atoli has feelings for me. I think we should just let her figure things out at her own pace.' _Alkaid gave him the are words and they were off...

--

As Haseo finished off the last Goblin (I just threw a monster in so don't kill me! I'm saving the good stuff for the big fight!) Alkaid slipped up and gave him a peck on the cheek. And boy, did Atoli notice. The girl silently logged out tiwhout speaking to them. Then they both revceived an email.

I_ quit. I'm sorry, but I need some alone time now._

_Atoli_

The two sighed at not telling her earlier. Haseo stamped his foot on the ground and fel the pain shoot up through his leg. "Great, know what are we gonns do about a 3rd person?" Then they both received another e-mail. This time from Ovan.

_I found Endrance. Meet me at Indiglut Leugh._

_Ovan_

Alakid shook her head in pity for the former demon palace emperor. "I feel kinda sorry for him. He's got nobody now that the AIDA cat thingy is gone. Haseo nodded and he remembered someone who might be able to snap Endrance out of his funk, the problem would be finding her...


	3. The Need To Exist

Haseo and Alkaid scoured Dol Dona, in their search for Saku. Haseo snarled. "Screw this. Skeith, where is she?" Deep within Haseo, the Avatar focused, his mind searching for the data that contained Saku's character. Surprisingly, she was quite close to them. _"She is just around the corner. Keep going.'_

Haseo nodded. "Okay right around the- WHOA!" They had to slam their heels into the ground to avoid running over the shadow warlock, who was walking with her head hung down. When she heard Haseo's voice she raised her head, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Oh hey Haseo. Have you seen Master En? I can't find him anywhere..."

Haseo mentally grinned. _'This is gonna be easier than I thought.' _"Actually Saku, Alkaid and I just found out where he is." Alkaid nodded and continued his train of thought: "We were looking for you so we could take you to him." Saku's face lit up. "Really?! Ok, lead the way!"

--

The three of them arrived at the back of the beast temple, and Saku looked left and right, a confused expression on her face. "Where is he? I don't see him." Haseo pointed to the sign that Tri-edge had left on the temple. "He's in there. Let's go." And with that, he grabbed Alkaids hand and the two of them marched through the sign, with Saku following after them.

--

Ovan looked up from where he had been resting on the ground. He rose to his feet and saw Haseo and Alkaid, with Saku right behind them. _'Good plan. Maybe Saku can snap Endrance out of it.'_ He pointed at the large blue crystal beneath the water. "He's in there. He must have sealed himself in the crystal."

Saku approached the pool and peered into it. "Is he gonna be okay?" The three nodded. Haseo raised a hand and Alkaid put a reasuring hand on Saku's shoulder. "He's fine. We just need to cheer him up a bit. Do you think you can do that?" The girl hung her head. "I don't know... He was really mean to me when I last saw him. Tears formed in her eyes. "He said he hated me!"

Alkaid's heart pained for the poor girl. "It's okay sweetie. He's not himself. That's why we need to return him to normall. Haseo's hand glowed red as white bubbled appeared around it. Saku watched in awe as the coffin like crystal rose to the surface.

It simply hung there as Haseo lowered his clawed hand. Then Ovan stepped forward. "Endrance? Can you hear me?"

The Blade Brandier's voice echoed from within the crystal, sounding dull and lifeless. "What do you want? Leave me alone." Alkaid slapped her forehead and stepped forward. "Come on Endrance, get your lazy ass out of there." The crystal dimmed and began to sink back into the water, but Haseo raised a hand and kept it aloft. "No ya don't. You're coming out whether ya want to or not."

Endrance spoke again, and his voice was thick with sadness. "What's the point? Ever since "she" left there is no one who needs me anymore... I am useless if I am not needed here... Ovan sighed and shook his head. "Actaully, there is one perosn who needs you. She needs you, becuase it causes her unbearable pain to go on without you."

Endrance gasped, and even you couldn't see him, you could tell that he was surprised. Now when he spoke, his voice was filled with hope. "Who is this person? Tell me her name."

Alkaid grinned and nudged Saku forward. "Go ahead. He won't bite." The shadow warlock shook her head. "No! he'll just be mean to me again!" Alkaid sighed and shoved her forward. "No he won't. Now go!" Saku tented her finhers and spoke, her voice wavering with fear.

"M-Maseter E-En? I-I-It's m-me, S-Saku." Endrance was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "Hello Saku, how have you been?" Sasku's jaw dropped at his new _real _personality. "I-I've been better." Now her terrible loneliness overpowered her fear, and tears filled her (blue? I don't remember.) eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU?! I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Now she started to cry, and the sobs racked her small body. "You have no idea how much it hurt! I was all alone and I couldn't find you! Every dya, every second, it was pure agony for me!"

Her head snapped up when she heard a crack. "What- The crack slowly spread outward. amd then it stopped. For a moment nothing happened. Then the crystal shattered emitting a bright purple light and, sending blue shards everywhere. Haseo raised an armored hand to shield himslef and Alkaid, while Ovan easily sidestepped the sharp fragments.

When he lowered his arm, there was Endrance standing on the water. The blue haired epitaph user, smiled as he stretched his joints. "That's much better." Then he saw Saku, and his smiel grew wider. The girl was cowering, holding her hands over her head. Endrance spoke, and his voice was filled with concern for the girl. "Saku, are you allright?"

She lowered her hands and looked up at the former emperor,a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm fine, now that _you're _here." Endrance leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, and then glowed Orange. Ovan raised an eyebrow as the glow surrounded her. "So, she's awakened. Gorre, the Machinator."

Haseo's eyes widened. "She's an epitaph user?!" The steam gunner nodded. and pointed to the glowing girl. "Watch." The glow enveloped Saku, and Endrance didn't move from where he was standing, his hand firmly on her shoulder.

Then there was a blinding flash of orange and purlple light, and they all closed their eyes against the bright glare. Haseo was the first to open them and heEndrance standing in the same position, as if nothing had happened.

But he saw in Saku's place, now stood a tall young woman with the same outfit on, but her once short blond hair now hung over her shoulders. Haseo's jaw dropped as did Alkaids, and even Ovan was surprised by this transformation.

Endrance was not surprised. He tucked a strand of loose blond hair behind her ear and she smiled as he spoke the words that she had alawys wanted to hear:

"My dear, you look beautiful."

Tears of joy formed in her eyes and she whispered, her voice sounding as soft as feather. "Say it again." Endrance ran a hand through he rlong blond hair and used the other to tilt her face up to meet his. "My dear Saku, I promise you that I will do much better than that." Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant.

Before he could make good his promise, she slowly leaned in and pressed her soft lips agianst his, and she _felt _them. Her eyes widened in shock. _'Hey, how can I feel his lips? This is just- AH WHO CARES?!' _Throwing logic to the wind, she wrapped her long arms tightly around his neck and deepend their kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he gently, ever so gently, wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Hasaeo grinned as he saw the two lovebirds enjoy their kiss. _'Good for you Endrance. You finally found someone who needs you as much as you would need her.' _He turned to Alkaid and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her too him. "Isn't that sweet? They finally found each other."

Alkaid grinned and nudged him with her elbow, gtting his attention. "Yeah, it's sweet, but THIS- she leaned up and pressed her own lips agains Haseo's in a kiss. "Is sweeter."

Ovan smiled as he shook his head in goof humour. "It would seem that I'm playing matchmaker today." Then he remembered Shino, and he sighed. _'Shino, I wish you could be here to see this. I miss you so much. I swear, _He clenched his gloved fist as he remembered the harvest cleric. '_I WILL bring you back. No matter the cost.' _

Haseo broke the kiss as an email appeared before him. "It's time for the final. He turned to Endrance and tappe dhim onthe shoulder repeatedly, finally making him break his kiss with Saku, and gaining his full attention. "Hey, I know its sudden, but we need a third person for the Holy palace tournamnet final. You interested?"

Endrance turned to Saku, who nuzzled her head into his armored chest and nodded. "Go on. I'll be there cheering you on the whole time." Endrance reluctantly released her and nodded. "Very well then. I will help you."

Haseo gave the man a hi five."Great! Now let's- before he could finish, he was pulled aside by Ovan, who looked dead serious. "Haseo, I need to tell you something. I found out who that Kestrel member was. It was Bordueax. She was the one who tried ot kill Alkaid."

Haseo's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fist, drawing blood. "She's DEAD."


	4. The Battle

Alkaid tightened her grip on Haseo, to keep the angry man from running off to kill the Kestrel member. Hasoe struggled in her grip, nearly insane with rage.

"LET ME GO! I'm gonna kill her!" Ovan shook his head and tapped Haseo on the head. "Think. Wouldn't it be better to embarass her in front of _millions?" _

Haseo ceased his struggling, and an evil smile crept up his face. "You're right! When I'm through with her, she'll _wish _I killed her!" Endrance sighed. "What a hothead. Shall we get going?" Haseo shook himself free and turned to face his friend. "You guys go on ahead. Me and Alkaid'll catch up in a sec."

Ovan grinned and sent a short mail to the rogue.

_Got soemething for her Haseo? See ya._

Haseo's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed on annoyance. _'Why I oughta-_, but before he could turn to shout at Ovan, the steam gunner had already left. The multi-user hissed and stamped his foot. "Damn."

He turned to Alkaid, who had a confused expression on her face. "Huh? What is it?" Haseo grinned and pulled out two honeysuckles. "You know what these mean right?" Alkaid nodded, her face in shock at his gift. "Devoted Affection. But why... Then she got a second gift. An Email.

Her eyes widened even more. "A P-Promise card?! Haseo raised an eyebrow at her Unusual behavior. "What's wrong? You can tell me.

Alkaid ran her hands through her hair and groaned. "I don't know... are you sure we could overcome all the hardships, together? Would you always stand by me, forgive me for every foolish mistake I make? Would you make me happy? Would I make you happy? Does this mean... Haseo nodded and spoke as he got down on one knee. "Damn straight! If anyone even _looks _at you the wrong way... I'll kick their ass!"

Alkaid blushed a pale pink at what her boyfriend was about to do. "Haseo... He grinned and a ring materialized in his hand. "Alkaid, will you marry me?"

He got his answer in the form of a squeal of pure joy as she tackled him to the soft ground. "YEEEEEEES!"

--

Endrance was impatiently tapping his foot when he saw Haseo and Alkaid ascend the steps, hand in hand. The man smiled. He knew true love when he saw it. "Congratulations, you two. I'll be sure to show uup for the wedding." They both grinned and signed up for the final.

"Okay, registration's done." An evil grin appeared in Haseo's eyes, and Alkaid cackled when she saw it. "So Endrance, are you ready to beat the shit ouf of Bordeaux?" The blade brandier grinned. "Yes, it should be most entertaining."

--

The announcer adjusted his mike and spoke. "HELLO EVERYONE!" The crowed roared back, eager to see the match.

Inside, the roar of the anxious crowd filled the arena as Team Haseo appeared on the left platform. The announcer's voice rose high above the crowd as he and the guest announcer began to introduce the combatants. "Here they are! The Legendary, the unbeatable, TEAM HASEO!"

The crowd roared as Hasoe and Alkaid appeared, but they went absolutely crazy when they saw Endrance. The announcer's mouth dropped in surprise, and he was quick to announce this strange turn of events.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It would seem that Atoli's replacement is non other than Endrance! This is unprecedented! We have THREE former demon palace emperor's competing to climg the last rungs of the ladder and become the emperors of the Holy Palace!"

The corwd roared, and cheered for the three former Emperor's:

"HASEO! HASEO! HASEO!"

"ALKAID! ALKAID! ALKAID!"

"ENDRANCE! ENDRANCE! ENDRANCE!"

The two lovers waved to the audience, and their rings shone in the light. Then Endrance saw Saku, and blew his blond girlfriend a kiss. Saku giggled as she blew him one back. The annoucer was grinning like a maniac. He was going to have field day with this!

"EVERYONE! It seems that Alkaid and Haseo are ENGAGED!" The crowd roared its approval, then the announcer continued again: "And it seems that Endrance has a girlfriend!" The camera focused on Saku, the tall blond waving and cheering on her man. "Go Endrance! Win this one for me!"

The Shadow Warlock got several angry looks from the crowd. She grinned and pulled out her spell book. The glares immediately went away. Haseo was laughing so hard he nearly fell of the paltform.

Across from them, 3 forms materialized in rings of light. The announcer sighed and introduced them: "Team Bordeaux! Grein!" The corwed booed and hissed at them as a rather large, dark skinned man with full lips and tightly closed eyes stood appeared to the left. "Negimaru!" To the right, a very thin, pale man stood hunched over, his green hair styled up like a vegetable.

In the center, Bordeaux materialized, but it was a warped image of the her, and Haseo was ready to tear her limb from limb. The scantily clad character's body was covered in blotches of black, like one had dumped AIDA all over her. She wore an unusually sadistic grin on her face as she began to address the furious Haseo.

"Hello Terror of Death! I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!" Haseo's eyes narrowed and they appeared in the arena and the fence came up around them. "Bordeaux, You will pay." Alkaid drew her twin Honeysuckles and Bordeaux's eyes widened. "You?! I killed you!" Endrance drew his own blade, his face a mask of pure hatres for Kestrel member.

"You hideous creature, prepare to meet your end."

"BEGIN!"

Hasoe roared and shot forward, as did the two former emperors. Grein never saw Endrance coming, and he was finished in a instant as Endrance plunged his blade into the fat man's chest, forcing him to log out. Negimaru hissed angrily as he managed to hold off Alkaid's blades, but then Endrance appeared and slapped the pale man across the face with the hilt of his blade, stunning him and forcing him to drop his weapons.

Alkaid smirked as she used the opening to drive her blades into Negimaru's face, instantly putting him out of the fight. Then they both turned to see Bordeaux go flying past them, a berserk Haseo shooting after the airborne woman. Bordeaux slammed into the fence, and electriciy coursed through her body causing her to curse in pain. "DAMN IT!"

Then he was on her again. He let out a snarl and slammed her into the fence with both hands and held her there. "How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Bordeaux began to scream, and Haseo cackled insanely. "That's right you witch! Scream. Scream as loud as you want, because THIS time, I am going to have my revenge!" He released her, and th eKestrel member fell to the ground, but Haseo was not yet done.

He then pinned her with one foot and shoved the other foot up her virtual ass. He cackled like a madman as he then threw her up and pulled out his broadsword, as son as she came down, he sung the giant black blade like a bat and smacked her into he fence once more. Then he drew his twin Honeysuckle and stalked toward her, his body glowing red. "Now, to put you out of your misery.

"SKEITH!" The avatar appeared and looked down at Bordeaux, his eyes filled with hate. He pointed his hand at the woman and a Data Drain cannon formed onto it. His eyes narrowed as he charged up the large blast. "Begone!" The Data Drain scored a direct hit on her and this time, it simply erased her character altogether.

Then the avatar released his form and Haseo returned to normal. The crowd went wild. "HASEO! HASEO! HASEO!"

--

Sakaki saw what had happened from the stands and slammed his fist down on the rail. "This complicates things."


	5. The Title Match

Haseo and Alkaid descended the arena steps, hand in hand. Alkaid turned to Haseo and grinned suggestively. "Are you ready for that super hot, super secret training now?" Haseo smirked and there was his uusual arrogance when he spoke. "Oh I'm ready. The question is, will you be able to keep up with me, slowpoke?" Alkaid elbowed him in the ribs with her free arm as they neared the Chaos Gate. "Shaddap."

Endrance smiled as he saw the two love birds leave the town, hand in hand and resting on each other's shoulder. _'It's good to see The 'Terror of Death' actually being kind to someone.' _Then he felt a pair of arms around his waist and cool breath on his cheek, and he smriked.

That smirk turned into a smile, and that smile turned into a grin as he realized that Saku had somehow managed to sneak up behind him. He turned to face her and wrapped his own arms around her, feeling her press herself tightly against him, drawing envious looks from the other female players, who she stuckher tongue out at. Her unspoken mesage was loud and clear.

"He's mine, so don't even THINK about it!"

Endrance grinned again at how protective she was when she saw another woman walk near him. "Saku, Did you enjoy the match?"The blond grinned and pressed her lips against his. "You were great as always." She ttraced he rfinger around his chest and whispered in his ear: "Now come on, let's go somewhere... private. " Endrance smiled as he took her hand, and the two of them left Lumina Cloth.

--

Haseo sighed as he sat under a tree in a cloudy field, Alkaid snoring on his chest. He reached down and ruffled her red hair. _'Some training. We're just relaxing. Oh well, at least she's quiet now.' _Just then she stirred and opened her eyes with a long and deep yawn. He grinned down at her. "Well, well, Speak of the devil, and lo behold! She doth appear." The sleepy redhead blinked as she processed what he had just said. Then she realized what he meant and grinned up at him.

"So I'm a devil eh? Ya got a problem with that?" Still smiling, he shook his head, his grey hair swaying back and forth. "Nah, I'll take a devil like you over an angel any day." She leaned up and whispered into his ear, her loud voice unusually soft. "It makes sense after all, You are the infamous Terror of Death."

He gave her a playful growl, and she giggled. "Quit faking. When you're around me you're a big softie." He shrugged his armored shoulders, his armor clinking back and forth. "So what if I am?" Then a shark like smile appeared on his tattoed face, as he bared his sharp teeth. "Would a softie do... THIS?!"

She grinned as he yanked her head up into a rough kiss, as they slammed their tongues into each other's mouths. Alkaid's eyes flashed, and she leaned up and shoved him against the tree, deepening their already deep kiss. Haseo mentally grinned as he allowed her tongue to have full reign inside his mouth. _'Dang! She's feisty!'_

Alkaid finally broke the kiss ten minutes later, and they both sighed in pure ecstasy. Haseo slung an arm around her shoulder and sighed once more. "No wonder you were the emperor of the Demon Palace. You kiss as hard and fast as a Demon!" Alkaid couldn't help but laugh at the lame joke, and soon Haseo's own laughter joined hers. They laughed long and hard, the two of them enjoying themselves for as long they could.

They sighed as they both ran out of breath, and laid their heads against each other on the ground. Haseo closed his eyes to drift off, but an email popped up in front of him, waking him up. _'It's time for the Title Match already?' _Groaning, he sat up, bringing Alkaid up with him. He let out a deep breath and turned to face her- Only to hear her snoring again.

He sweat dropped as he saw that she had fallen asleep once more. _'Geez, she sleeps too much.' _He gently nudged her until she woke up again, her brown eyes hazy. "Now what? I was sleepin... Haseo suppressed a snarl and spoke, his tone serious:

"Alkiad, it's time for us to face Sirius." She leapt to her feet, rearing to go, and he could tell by the excited expression on her face and her excited tone. "Well come on! Let's go knock some sense into him!"

Haseo sighed as he leapt to his feet. "Hey hold on there, we're not trying to kill him remember?" Alkaid bonked him over the head with a Honeysuckle and he held his head in pain, giving her a nasty look. She giggled when she saw how mad he had gotten over her little 'hit' "I know! Now lets get Endrance and register!"

--

Endrance arrived late, and Alkaid was none too happy with this. The man braced himself for her verbal assault, and boy did it come: "Endrance! What took you so long! We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" The Bldae Brandeir sighed in annoyance. "Sorry, but Saku is more important to me than a match. Now lets register."

--

Team Haseo appeared on the platform, as the crowd roared, eagerly awaiting the fight. The announcer saw Sirius appear on his platformand grabbed his mike. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HERE HE IS, THE EMPEROR OF THE HOLY PALACE... SIRIUS! The crowd cheered as the beastamn howled at the full moon. This fight was going to be a bloodbath.

Alkaid frowned as she saw the crazed look in his eyes. _'This could get out of hand.' _They all warped down to the arena and the the corwd cheered for all of them, eager for the title match to finally begin, and then it did just that.

"LET THE TITLE MATCH OF THE HOLY PALACE TOURNAMENT... BEGIN!"


End file.
